


Когда-нибудь я поймаю тебя!

by Megara_Masharella



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Romance, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Masharella/pseuds/Megara_Masharella
Summary: Корабль, который Гарп доверил своим подчиненным Коби и Хельмеппо, был затоплен. Бедолаги, скитаясь в морских пучинах на маленькой шлюпке, неожиданно наткнулись на корабль пиратов Соломенной Шляпы. Однако из всей команды на корабле был только капитан, которого там оставили в наказание за его нехорошее поведение. Хельмеппо по воле сюжета уплывает на шлюпке по делам, оставив Луффи и Коби, одних напиваться. К чему же это всё приведёт?
Relationships: Coby/Monkey D. Luffy
Kudos: 2





	Когда-нибудь я поймаю тебя!

Бескрайнее море уходило далеко за горизонт, сливаясь с небом, чуть потемневшим после прошедшего шторма. Волны, словно извиняясь за свое недавнее буйство, нежно ласкали бока шлюпки и руку молодого человека, которую тот опустил в прохладную воду.  
Коби любил море и был готов простить ему абсолютно все. Даже то, что каких-то пару часов назад оно их чуть не погубило…  
\- Проклятье! – Хельмеппо, как всегда, бесцеремонно прервал поток мыслей розововолосого парня. – И надо же было нам так влипнуть!  
Коби, не в силах возразить, лишь меланхолично кивнул головой. После всех испытаний, пережитых за столь короткое время, от оптимизма старшего сержанта не осталось и следа.  
А ведь Коби не унывал даже тогда, когда он и его команда, увлекшись погоней за шайкой пиратов, попали в Калм Белт, и там их настигли все вытекающие последствия в лице нескольких огромных голодных чудищ - Королей Моря, потеря экипажа и трагичная смерть тех самых пиратов, которых им было поручено доставить в штаб для допроса. И плюс шторм. О каком оптимизме может идти речь?

Два сержанта до сих пор не могли поверить, что остались живы. Впрочем, это был всего лишь вопрос времени. Страшно подумать, что сделает с ними Гарп, узнав обо всех подробностях провала их задания. Возможно, им даже и не стоило так отчаянно грести, чтобы убраться с Калм Белт, – ведь перспектива быть съеденными Королями Моря намного привлекательней, чем гнев и горячий «Fist of Love» вице-адмирала.  
На сей раз мысли Коби прервало урчание его собственного желудка, которое почти сразу подхватило урчание несколько другой тональности, принадлежащее Хельмеппо.  
\- Я голоден, - объявил блондинистый сержант, откидывая темные несуразные очки на высокий лоб.  
\- А я сейчас умру от жажды. Но морская вода для питья непригодна, – в ответ посетовал розововолосый юноша, усаживаясь по-турецки.  
\- И никаких идей у тебя, конечно, нет, сэр старший сержант, – скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно хмыкнул Хельмеппо.  
\- Нет, – сразу сдался «сэр старший сержант».  
\- Просто ве-ли-ко-ле-пно…  
Коби с досадой отметил сарказм в последнем слове коллеги. Говорить, что все будет хорошо и что «Мы как-нибудь прорвемся!», он устал. И сейчас старший сержант безуспешно пытался не думать о том, как он голоден, как его мучает жажда и еще о том разговоре с тем человеком…  
\- Эй, Коби! – Хелмеппо снова сделал это – нахально отвлек от столь интересных и волнующих мыслей.  
\- Ну чего ты так переполошился, Хельмеппо-сан? – Коби даже не пытался скрыть нарастающее раздражение в своем голосе.  
\- Смотри! – он, лучась от радости, указал пальцем на горизонт справа по борту.  
Розововолосый парень приподнялся, чтобы увидеть то, на что так настойчиво показывал блондин, и его губы растянулись в вялой, но во вполне счастливой улыбке. Там вдали виднелся остров, самый настоящий остров! Они спасены!  
Ну… хотя бы на время…  
Приободрившись, сержанты дружно налегли на весла. Нарастающие голод и жажда только придавали им сил, чтобы грести быстрее. И вот, когда до острова оставалось всего каких-то восемьсот метров, Коби увидел нечто такое, что заставило его замереть и даже выронить из рук весло. Когда шлюпка совершила уже третий круг вокруг своей оси, Хельмеппо заподозрил что-то неладное и с возмущением скосил взгляд на коллегу.  
\- Коби, ты уснул, что ли?  
\- Там… - едва шевеля губами, сказал тот. - Там!  
Блондин посмотрел туда же, куда уставился его друг.  
\- Это же… - в горле у Хельмеппо пересохло еще сильней, - Это же корабль Мугивары! – хрипло закончил он.  
\- Наверное, Луффи-сан со своей командой пристали к этому острову! – теперь Коби улыбался широко и искренне. - Нужно навестить их!  
\- Навестить?! – все еще хрипло вопросил коллега, – Они не больные, чтобы их навещать! П-п-постой, Коби! – он в ужасе наблюдал за тем, как парень выхватил из его рук весло и стал грести в одиночку, причем ему одному это стало удаваться намного быстрей, чем когда они гребли вдвоем.  
И вот их шлюпка оказалась на достаточно близком расстоянии от того самого пиратского корабля. Коби вскочил на ноги и замахал руками:  
\- Э-э-эй! Э-э-эй!  
\- Коби, ты раскачиваешь лодку! – возмутился Хельмеппо, вцепившись тонкими пальцами в бока плавсредства. – Да и с чего ты взял, что тебя услышат, если ты будешь тут скакать и орать, как ненормальный? Может, там вообще никого нет на борту. Они ведь вполне могли…  
\- Э-э-э-э-эй! – откликнулись с корабля. Одинокая, но такая знакомая фигура на корме аналогично замахала руками в ответ.  
\- Луффи-са-а-ан! – продолжил оказывать бурные знаки приветствия старший сержант.  
\- Ко-о-оби! И… - на минуту повисла напряженная тишина. – В общем, привет!  
\- Он… Он… Он опять забыл меня!!! – обиженно взвыл блондин, потрясая кулаком в сторону корабля.  
\- Ну-ну, спокойно, Хельмеппо-сан… - Коби, все еще улыбаясь, ободряюще похлопал друга по плечу. – Когда-нибудь он вас непременно запомнит.  
\- Он это специально! – не унимался блондин. – Я никогда его не прощу!  
Неожиданно настигнувшее урчание собственного желудка заставило Хельмеппо с сокрушенным видом сесть обратно в лодку.  
\- Не надо так много кричать, Хельмеппо-сан. Еще сильнее проголодаешься… - наставительно заметил Коби и улыбнулся.

* * * 

\- Ну ты и удивил меня, Коби! – с широкой улыбкой откусывая порядочный кусок мясного окорока, поделился впечатлениями Монки Д. Луффи. – Никак не ожидал тебя здесь встретить!  
\- Для меня увидеть ваш корабль у этого острова тоже было приятным сюрпризом! – Коби улыбнулся в ответ.  
Хельмеппо же, увлекшись процессом поглощения пищи, лишь промычал что-то неопределенное.  
Вот уже час они все вместе сидели в камбузе и набивали свои изголодавшиеся животы. Причем Луффи каким-то чудом умудрился съесть больше еды, чем не питавшиеся два дня подряд Коби и Хельмеппо вместе взятые.  
\- Ой, простите, мне так неудобно… - Коби покраснел, оглядывая оставленные за собой пустые тарелки. – Мы с Хельмеппо-сан так приложились…  
\- Да все в порядке! – махнул рукой капитан Мугивара. – Санджи мне оставил здесь кучу еды.  
\- Кстати, Луффи-сан, - опомнился старший сержант, поднося чашку с зеленным чаем к губам. - А почему Вы тут один? Где все остальные?  
И он почувствовал себя ужасно неловко, когда увидел, как помрачнел Луффи после этого вопроса.  
\- Что-то случилось? – испугался Коби.  
\- Ну… - протянул тот в ответ, поправляя соломенную шляпу на голове. – Меня наказали.  
\- Наказали?! – изумился розововолосый юноша. – За что?  
\- Да сущий пустяк! – Луффи обиженно ударил кулаком по столу, да так, что доселе не вслушивавшийся в беседу Хельмеппо вздрогнул и подавился чаем. – Прибыли мы, значит, в один город. А там была часовня такая со статуей странной тетки. Ну, я и захотел взобраться на нее, чтобы получше город осмотреть. А она взяла, да и рухнула! А за ней стало рушиться всё! Я так удивился!  
Коби и Хельмеппо мрачно переглянулись:  
\- «Часовня со статуей странной тетки»? Неужели…  
\- Л-л-луффи-сан… - дрожащим голосом выдавил Коби. – А тот город, случайно, назывался не «Бакагайдзен»?  
\- Точно! – с улыбкой до ушей подтвердил капитан. – Именно так он и назывался!  
\- Так это ты тот псих, который разрушил этот ценный исторический город?! – не выдержал Хельмеппо. Его ужасу не было предела.  
\- Это была случайность… - понуро развел руками Луффи. – Они так разозлились! Робин перестала со мной разговаривать, а Нами здорово отлупила меня и сказала, чтоб на следующий остров я ни ногой. Я бы с легкостью мог ее не послушать, если бы не Санджи. Он пригрозил заморить меня голодом в случае неповиновения, представляете?  
Конечно, Коби было жаль своего друга, но, будь он на месте команды, то вряд ли бы поступил иначе. Теперь ясно, кто виновник сего акта вандализма, о котором трубили во всех газетах…  
А он еще смел сомневаться!

* * *

\- Ты уверен в этом, Хельмеппо-сан? – все еще не желал униматься Коби, глядя с кормы на своего коллегу, устроившегося в шлюпке.  
\- Да, - уверенно кивнул блондин и начал разминать руки, готовясь к предстоящей гребле. – Если Мугивара не ошибся, и это действительно остров Ояма, то к югу отсюда должна быть одна из баз Морского Дозора. Я поплыву туда и проверю.  
\- Но может мне все-таки стоит поплыть с тобой?.. – предпринял еще одну попытку розововолосый юноша.  
\- Нет, не стоит,– тут же возразил блондин. – А что если здесь появятся корабли Дозора? Есть риск, что мы с ними разминемся, да еще и никакой базы не найдем. А так один из нас будет здесь, а другой там. Я возьму с собой Лог Поз, чтобы не заблудиться.  
\- Все это, конечно, верно, - нехотя согласился Коби, - но…  
\- Ладно, хватит уже строить из себя вселенское милосердие! – фыркнул блондинистый сержант. – Это отличная возможность для тебя побыть немного со старым другом – пусть вы оба и по разную сторону баррикад. Когда еще у вас получится встретиться? – он посмотрел на призадумавшегося коллегу и, подтверждая правоту своих слов, доходчиво добавил: - Вот! Ну, давай, до встречи!  
С этими словами Хельмеппо бодро взялся за весла.  
Коби стоял на корме, опираясь руками на деревянные перила и провожая взглядом исчезающую в наступивших сумерках лодку. Да уж, стемнело необычайно быстро. И стало холодно до такой степени, что при каждом выдохе из приоткрытого рта выходили облачка пара.  
Тут он вспомнил о Луффи, которого хотел найти, когда проводит Хельмеппо. Искать долго не пришлось. Обойдя камбуз и выйдя на мостик, Коби увидел его.  
Он сидел на носу корабля, точнее, на носовой фигуре, представлявшей собой голову барана. Коби решил не звать его, а просто бесшумно понаблюдать за ним – благо капитан Мугивара сидел к нему спиной и не мог его видеть. Ветер развивал его расстегнутую безрукавку и соломенную шляпу, которую Луффи, сняв с головы, оставил висеть на бечевке, повязанной на шее. Коби немного недоумевал, как этот невероятный парень еще не замерз. Хотя, возможно, плод дьявола, что тот съел когда-то, дает ему еще и стойкость к холоду? Вряд ли. Скорее всего, он просто забыл, что при такой погоде следует мерзнуть, заглядевшись на живописные горы острова, у которого был причален их корабль. Естественно, причалили они с другой стороны острова – в обычном порту пиратскому судну не будут рады.  
Но Коби волновал не столько чарующий вид гор, сколько этот силуэт, устроившийся на корабельном бушприте. Казалось, что он так близко. Стоит только спуститься с мостика, преодолеть расстояние в несколько шагов, протянуть руку и коснуться его, при этом не боясь, что его образ растворится в воздухе. Монки Д. Луффи столь же близко к нему, сколько недосягаем. На тонком уровне Коби ощущал невероятную силу, несокрушимую волю и безграничную уверенность в себе, исходящие от этого человека.  
Он стал сильнее, чем был тогда, и он так и будет расти в силе, пока не достигнет своей цели. Старший сержант, глядя на Мугивару, чьи черные волосы трепал холодный ветер, был уверен на все сто процентов, что когда-нибудь он достигнет этой своей цели. Но и у самого Коби тоже есть своя цель. До встречи с Луффи он никогда не осмеливался мечтать о чем-то настолько грандиозном, что оно из-за своего масштаба казалось бы совершенно невыполнимым. Но этот пират заразил его своей уверенностью. И теперь юный дозорный шаг за шагом движется к своей мечте – стать Адмиралом Морского Дозора. Да уж… А цель Луффи – стать Королем Пиратов. Эти амбиции уже делают их потенциальными противниками и даже врагами.  
Но Коби не мог считать Монки Д. Луффи своим врагом, просто не в состоянии. Ведь тот столько для него сделал. И лишь его образ, то и дело мелькающий в голове розововолосого парня, делал его сильнее и придавал ему сил в любой ситуации. И вот теперь Коби – старший сержант Морского Дозора. Мало кто еще получал такой чин в столь юном возрасте и за столь короткий срок военной службы. И все благодаря, опять же, Луффи…  
\- Правда, красиво?  
Ровный голос резко оторвал Коби от мыслей и заставил вздрогнуть.  
\- В-в-вы это мне, Л-Л-Луффи-сан? – начал заикаться розововолосый юноша. – Вы меня заметили? П-п-простите, что помешал.  
\- Конечно, заметил. Ты слишком громко дышишь, – констатировал Луффи и, после недолгой паузы, добавил: - И ты мне вовсе не мешаешь, так что можешь подойти ближе и не прятаться там.  
Коби покраснел, стыдясь своего «громкого дыхания» и своего нелепого поведения в этой ситуации, но все же спустился на нижнюю палубу и встал возле корабельного бушприта, облокотившись на перила. Ветер резво накинулся на его лицо, растрепав пряди розововолосой шевелюры.  
\- Нет, ну мне все-таки обидно, что они оставили меня здесь! – снова начал жаловаться Луффи. – Они там наверняка здорово проводят время!  
Коби решил утешить друга:  
\- Ну, вообще я слышал, что жители этого острова весьма консервативны и веселиться не любят. Поэтому, думаю, интересного там мало.  
\- Все равно! – не унимался капитан. – Я бы нашел, чем себя развлечь.  
У Коби волосы встали дыбом на затылке от мысли, какие развлечения может породить разум Монки Д. Луффи и что потом осталось бы от бедного острова Ояма. Нет, все-таки оставить это стихийное бедствие на корабле было вполне неплохой идеей, в который раз убедил себя юный морской дозорный. Глубоко вдохнув холодный воздух, он вновь взглянул на Мугивару. Внимание парня тут же привлек крепкий торс Луффи, свет ущербной луны позволял разглядеть украшающие его многочисленные шрамы. Какие-то раны затянулись уже давно, какие-то еще не успели зажить до конца, но что вызывало ужас, так это пунцовый след на солнечном сплетении – будто в это место когда-то вонзался драконий рог или что пострашней. От этой мысли парень поежился. Хотя с другой стороны: вот чего он ожидал? Жизнь пирата полна опасностей, а шрамы – это еще меньшее из зол. Хуже было бы, если он, не дай Бог, лишился рук, ног или… Об этом Коби даже думать не хотелось.  
\- В чем дело, Коби? – неожиданно окликнул его Мугивара, с легким подозрением ловя на себе его изучающий взгляд.  
\- А… а… Н-н-нет! Ничего! В-в-все нормально! – замахал руками розововолосый парень, поспешно отворачиваясь. Он очень надеялся, что Луффи не успел заметить, какой помидорный оттенок приобрело его лицо.  
\- Коби.  
\- М? – тот упорно продолжал смотреть на чуть поблескивающие волны.  
\- А давай напьемся?  
Предложение утонуло в тишине. Даже, казалось, шумевшее за бортом море стихло в изумлении.  
\- Ч… ч… чего?! – Коби шокировано выпучил глаза. – В каком смысле «напьемся»?!  
\- В прямом! – широко заулыбался пират, резко разворачиваясь на сто восемьдесят градусов и спрыгивая с носовой фигуры. – В камбузе где-то завалялась целая бочка саке!  
\- Но… но… но… - старший сержант даже не знал, что и сказать, однако шокированный разум все-таки умудрился дать подсказку. – Я же несовершеннолетний!  
\- Я тоже! – продолжая обезоруживающе улыбаться, легко признался Луффи, – Да и кого это волнует? Давай! Надо же как-то развеселиться! И… - он поежился и обхватил плечи руками. – И согреться… Короче, идем!  
Коби замер на месте, не сводя с Мугивары потрясенного взгляда. Ну и как попрешь против такого? Да этот парень, если захочет, сможет даже лысого убедить купить не только расческу, но и целый набор по уходу за волосами!  
Старший сержант еще никогда в жизни не пробовал спиртного и даже не подозревал, каковы будут последствия, но тем не менее, послушно направился вслед за Луффи в камбуз.  
* * * 

Так странно Коби еще никогда в жизни себя не чувствовал. Жгущее, но в какой-то степени приятное тепло разливалось от груди по всему телу. Идущая кругом голова совсем опустела. Если раньше в ней обитал целый рой различных мыслей, то сейчас всплывали только простейшие команды к действию, такие как: пойти туда, сесть там, взять то, съесть это, запить тем и прочие, прочие, прочие. Иногда в этой пустой голове возникали какие-нибудь нелепые слова и фразы, которые старший сержант, не утруждая себя раздумьями, сразу же говорил, а точнее выкрикивал. Впрочем, от этого общение с Монки Д. Луффи не усложнялось – пират поддерживал «беседу» аналогичным способом.  
То и дело изрядно выпившие подростки вскакивали, носились с дикими ликующими криками по периметру корабля, танцевали нечто, отдаленно напоминающее канкан, при этом завывая песни собственного сочинения. И то, что они были лишены смысла, а половина слов в них были неизвестного происхождения, делу не мешало.  
\- За Наму-Хаму Дыню! – Луффи выкрикнул новый гениальный тост.  
\- Кампай! – не переставая хохотать, поддержал Коби и ударил своей кружкой по кружке Мугивары.  
Розововолосый парень весь раскраснелся от количества выпитого, а странное веселое чувство резво прыгало у него в груди, побуждая на все новые безумства.  
\- Ну? – Луффи тоже не мог перестать смеяться. – Чем займемся теперь?  
Коби хитро усмехнулся:  
\- Сыграем в салки! – объявил он, хлопнув черноволосого парня по спине. - И Вам водить!  
С этим дерзким заявлением старший сержант выбежал сломя голову из камбуза на палубу.  
\- Стоять, бояться! – крикнул вдогонку Луффи, схватился удлиненной рукой за косяк и ракетой вылетел наружу, окунаясь в холодный ночной воздух. – Куда ты делся?! Коби!  
А Коби, тихонько хихикая в кулак, притаился с другой стороны камбуза.  
\- Нашелся! – Мугивара неожиданно спикировал на него сверху. Старший сержант, едва успев увернуться, вильнул в сторону и ринулся наутек. Попытка побега сорвалась, когда вытянувшаяся на несколько метров рука Луффи дотронулась до его плеча. Ну да, конечно. Зная эту способность пирата, Коби и раньше мог бы догадаться, что игра будет нечестной. Хотя, какая разница? Весело и ладно!  
\- Теперь ты водишь! – заулыбался Мугивара и поспешил ретироваться. Однако в этом маневре не было смысла – он итак находился на порядочном расстоянии от Коби.  
Юный морской дозорный уже хотел было броситься в погоню, как неожиданно ему стало нехорошо. Голова закружилась пуще прежнего, да еще и противный, удушающий комок подступил к горлу. Коби покачнулся и едва успел схватиться за перила, чтобы не упасть за борт. Он склонился над поверхностью воды, тяжело задышал - и его тотчас стошнило. Только парень выпрямился и заполнил легкие воздухом, как еще один позыв заставил его согнуться вновь. Перед глазами все пошло белыми пятнами и кругами. Следующие пять минут Коби рвало не переставая, ему было так плохо, что в какой-то момент он даже подумал, что вот-вот умрет от этих мук.  
Когда этот кошмар прекратился, парень со стоном спустил свою пятнистую повязку со лба и вытер рукавом пот с лица. Дикая усталость свалилась на плечи розововолосого парня. От этой усталости кололо в висках, тяжелели веки и звенело в ушах.  
Коби, пошатываясь и хватаясь за все, что только можно, чтобы сохранить равновесие, ввалился в камбуз, где мимолетом заметил сидящего за столом Луффи. Тот, кажется, сказал ему, что он заскучал и решил пойти подкрепиться. Но старшего сержанта в данный момент не особо волновало, о чем говорил его друг. Лишь одна невероятно назойливая мысль - «спать!», стучала у него в висках, накрывая глаза странной белой пеленой.  
\- Коби, ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?  
Весь бледно-зеленый парень выдавил из себя жалкое подобие улыбки, покачнулся и упал на какой-то тюк в углу, тут же уснув.

* * * 

Проснулся Коби оттого, что в нос ему попал какой-то странный запах. Проснулся, но глаз открыть не смог.  
Кто-то настойчиво потряс его за плечо. Старшему сержанту удалось приподнять веки и увидеть смутный, то и дело расплывающийся силуэт. Память лениво подсказала, что обладатель этого силуэта никем, кроме «Луффи-сана» быть не может.  
\- На, выпей это, - шепотом приказал ему тот, и Коби только сейчас заметил стакан с какой-то подозрительной на вид жидкостью перед самым своим носом. Даже не утруждая себя поинтересоваться по поводу того, что это такое ему дают, он машинально привстал, выпил дурнопахнущее содержимое залпом и откинулся обратно на тюк.  
\- Ну ты и дурак, Коби! Надо же было тебе дойти до такого состояния… – Луффи фыркнул и взлохматил розовые волосы на голове сонно сопящего паренька, – Хорошо, что Чоппер оставил здесь часть из своих снадобий. Помню, мне однажды тоже поплохело, так он влил в меня вот это лекарство, и я словно заново родился! – Мугивара на мгновение замолк. – Или… он тогда дал мне это?  
Последнее, что услышал старший сержант, прежде чем снова отключиться, было едва слышное звяканье склянки, которую пират задумчиво разглядывал, вертя в руке.

Не прошло и часа, как Коби очнулся вновь. Но на сей раз глаза открывать ему было просто-напросто лень. Сон не приходил, но дрёма была сильной и очень приятной. И тут Коби осознал, что кто-то накрыл его теплым клетчатым пледом и что чья-то рука лежит на его… Неужели?  
Морской дозорный так и не решился открыть глаза. Он просто лежал, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. И вот он услышал чье-то дыхание, ощутил его теплое дуновение на своем лице и даже почувствовал едва уловимое движение не так далеко от себя. Коби не совсем понимал, что происходит, и делать какие-либо смелые выводы не спешил. Только в одном он не сомневался – этот кто-то, что устроился неподалеку от него, был Луффи.  
Коби неожиданно смутился, осознав, что его другу вновь приходится его в каком-то смысле опекать. Луффи дал ему это странное лекарство, накрыл пледом и даже лег рядом, наверное, чтобы убедиться, что с ним больше ничего не произойдет.  
Старший сержант в расстройстве сдвинул брови и закусил губу.  
«Ни капельки я не изменился с того времени – все так же жалок. Вечно всем приходится меня опекать. Жалкий… Жалкий…»  
Мысленное самобичевание прервалось, когда рука Луффи легонько сжала его руку. Коби вздрогнул от неожиданности. Но на этом все не завершилось. Морской Дозорный ощутил легкое поглаживание большим пальцем по тыльной стороне своей ладони. Внутри Коби вскипело непонятное чувство. Оно обжигало лицо, ускоряло сердцебиение и сбивало дыхание. Не в силах более держать глаза закрытыми, он открыл их.  
Полумесяц за окном иллюминатора скрылся за свинцовой тучей, и поэтому даже привыкшие к темноте глаза старшего сержанта могли лишь догадываться о местоположении Мугивары перед ними. А понять, спит ли тот или нет, не предстояло никакой возможности – уж слишком было темно.  
Смирившись с обстоятельствами, Коби опустил веки и шумно выдохнул. Поглаживание прекратилось. Парень весь напрягся, вновь прислушиваясь. И вот Луффи отпустил его руку. Коби неожиданно стало так тоскливо, когда неприятный холод прошелся по освобожденной руке, все еще хранившей то тепло на своей коже.  
Он приоткрыл глаза. Свет луны, вышедшей из темного плена, теперь проникал через мутное стекло круглого окошка, освещая помещение камбуза. И даже при таком свете было трудно не заметить царящий здесь бардак.  
\- Эй, ты как? – раздался шепот, и Коби заметил немного мерцающие в полумраке глаза Луффи.  
\- Л-Л-Луффи-сан? – старший сержант не узнал своего голоса, до чего тот был хриплым. – Вы не спите?  
\- Ну и голос у тебя! - тихо прыснул пират, а затем добавил: - Да как тут уснуть, когда ты рядом?  
Коби, который, как ему казалось, сообразил, почему Мугивара не может уснуть, почувствовал сильный стыд за себя.  
\- Ах… ой, мне очень жаль, Луффи-сан! – хрипло протараторил он. - Я, наверное, опять громко дышу. Я очень сожалею, что помешал вам спать. Мне уже хорошо! Так что вы… можете больше не…  
\- Да не в этом дело, - буркнул Луффи, и зрачки его глаз повернулись в сторону иллюминатора. – Хотя дышишь ты все так же громко.  
\- Прошу прощения, Луффи-сан… - прогундосил старший сержант тоном провинившегося дошкольника.  
\- Ладно, забей. Спи,– устало сказал Луффи, закрыв глаза и поворачиваясь на другой бок, спиной к другу.  
\- Хорошо. – Коби решил подчиниться.  
Стало совсем тихо. Сердце розововолосого парня в последний раз возмущенно стукнуло, и, наконец, перешло на свой обычный спокойный режим работы. Сознание Коби уже почти провалилось в сон, как вдруг он почувствовал руки, взявшие его за плечи.  
\- Двигайся сюда… - раздался то ли голос, то ли шум моря или ветра снаружи. Что бы это ни было, Коби не мог поверить своим ушам. Однако он повиновался этим рукам, так настойчиво тянущим его вперед. Вскоре его голова оказалась на плече капитана Мугивары, а сам он в кольце его рук.  
Коби был ни жив, ни мертв от непонятного страха, охватившего его разум. Он не понимал, что происходит. Вся ситуация казалась ему странным сном. Возможно, это все и было сном? Но тогда почему он все никак не проснется, хотя уже минуту сильно щипает себя за ухо?  
Коби весь покраснел, взмок и мелко задрожал от ощущения этого человека так близко и от его же горячего дыхания, греющего ему макушку. Он старался не двигаться и даже задержал дыхание, чтобы, не дай бог, не спугнуть это видение, – он все еще не верил, что это происходит с ним по-настоящему. Сердце бешено колотилось о ребра и злило Коби - паренек тщетно пытался стать как можно более бесшумным и незаметным, а этот уж больно чувствительный орган только все портил.  
Розововолосый парень неожиданно понял, что он трезв. Ну, во всяком случае, в голове стали появляться все более здравые и сложные мысли, а как минимум два внутренних голоса устроили дебаты между собой.  
Скептик в мыслях Коби объяснил всю ситуацию на удивление лаконично и, главное, здраво. Действительно, чего это он так разволновался? Луффи-сан, возможно, просто привык спать, обнимая что-нибудь…  
«Или кого-нибудь…» - ехидно добавил тот же самый скептик.  
И тут проснулся оптимист, уже долгое время спавший где-то в уголке сознания. Да, и он тоже оказался прав. Какая разница, намеренно или нет сейчас Луффи вот так прижимает его к себе? Кого это волнует? Разве это уже не прекрасный повод побыть немного счастливым, просто находясь в такой близости с тем человеком, которым Коби столько времени восхищался и которого он, наверное…  
Все внутренние голоса разом смолкли, когда старший сержант почувствовал осторожное прикосновение к своему лбу. Глаза распахнулись сами собой и непонимающе уставились на Мугивару.  
\- Лоб, вроде, не горячий. Температуры нет… - заключил Луффи, и его рука сползла со лба морского дозорного, как бы невзначай коснувшись его приобретшей пунцовый оттенок щеки. – Но ты весь красный, дрожишь и дышишь так тяжело, будто сейчас задохнешься… Почему?  
Даже если бы Коби хотел, он не смог бы назвать причину. Он не имел понятия, как ее можно озвучить, а онемевший язык наотрез отказывался повиноваться.  
Поэтому розововолосый парень просто продолжал так же шокировано смотреть в решительные и непоколебимые глаза Мугивары.  
\- Почему ты молчишь, Коби? – Луффи обжег кожу старшего сержанта горячим дыханием, наклонившись к его лицу. – Ты такой забавный…  
И его губы накрыли губы в конец ошеломленного дозорного. Не прошло и пяти секунд, как пират отстранился, внимательно глядя в блестящие глаза юноши. Коби задрожал еще сильнее, опустил взгляд и заглушил своим участившимся дыханием шум волн, бьющихся о борта корабля снаружи.  
«Это же… мой первый поцелуй…» - с замиранием сердца осознал он.  
\- Л… Л… Луффи-сан… - Коби едва шевелил губами. Его глаза неприятно защипало от неожиданно подступивших к ним слез. – П… по… Почему вы это сделали? Почему?! Я не… Я не понимаю! Я… ничего не понимаю…  
Он беспомощно и как-то совсем по-детски уставился на Мугивару.  
\- Просто потому что! – хмыкнул Луффи так, будто мотивы его поведения настолько очевидны, что ни в каких пояснениях не нуждаются, и его руки скользнули под рубашку Коби.  
Тот охнул от неожиданности и невольно выгнулся, еще больше прижимаясь к пирату, от этих поглаживающих прикосновений, которые вызвали приятные, пульсирующие мурашки по всему телу и странное напряжение пониже живота. Еще один порывистый вздох вырвался у Коби из груди, когда Луффи припал губами к его шее и, целуя, медленно подобрался к его уху. Розововолосый парень хоть и тихо, но уже откровенно застонал, в следующий миг ощущая легкие и невероятно приятные покусывания мочки своего уха.  
Дыхание вырывалось у Коби тяжелыми толчками, пополам с тихими стонами. Он по-прежнему ничего не понимал. Но ему было хорошо. Просто невероятно хорошо. Старший сержант и не знал, что такое блаженство можно испытать, будучи в обычном мире смертных, а не в раю.  
И вот Луффи снова нашел своими губами приоткрытые, то и дело подрагивающие губы Коби, начиная их исследовать осторожными касаниями языка. Явно не ожидавший такого, юный дозорный от удивления открыл рот чуть шире. Этим Мугивара и воспользовался. Коби зажмурился, почувствовав нечто невероятное, теплое, нежное и такое приятное… Этому нельзя было не поддаваться, не отвечать, не содействовать. И так хотелось, чтобы этот невероятный поцелуй продолжался вечно…  
Однако он все-таки заставил себя осторожно отстраниться и, отчаянно краснея, потупить взор, направив его куда-то ниже лица Луффи. Пират, чей взгляд все так же был немного затуманен, шумно выдохнул, поцеловав Коби в макушку и зарывшись носом в густые, волнистые пряди волос.  
\- Что такое? – шепотом спросил он, стараясь заглянуть юному морскому дозорному в глаза, которые тот старательно прятал.  
\- Л-Л-Луффи… - Коби, все еще дрожа и даже от волнения забыв про свой обычный вежливый тон, вцепился в безрукавку Мугивары так, что костяшки побелели. – Я… я… хочу, чтоб ты знал… Монки Д. Луффи… - его имя он проговорил медленно, вдумчиво, словно пробуя на вкус.  
\- М?  
Старший сержант сглотнул и быстро, сбивчиво, порой плохо проговаривая некоторые слова, сказал:  
\- Чтобы сейчас ни произошло, я хочу, чтоб ты знал… Я никогда не отступлюсь от своей цели! Я стану Адмиралом Морского Дозора! – он на время остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание и сказать самое главное: - Я стану сильнее. Еще сильнее, чем сейчас. И когда-нибудь… когда-нибудь я стану настолько сильным, что… Когда-нибудь я поймаю тебя!  
Луффи неожиданно резко перевернул Коби на спину, а сам лег сверху, пронзительно посмотрев в его испуганные глаза. Душа розововолосого юноши ушла в пятки, а сердце пустилось в хаотичный пляс, чей ритм, кажется, отбивали стучавшие в висках молоточки.  
\- Ну… - со зловещей усмешкой произнес Мугивара, – Это будет интересно. Попробуй. Но а пока… - на сей раз он улыбнулся широко, радостно и даже шаловливо. – Я поймал тебя!  
\- Луффи-сан! – Коби вновь густо покраснел, осторожно, по-кошачьи потершись щекой о грудь пирата и заодно вспомнив про былой вежливый тон. – Вы не совсем так меня поняли…  
\- Хм… Ну и ладно! – легко согласился Луффи, чьи руки уже стянули с розововолосого парня рубашку и принялись за ремень на его брюках.

* * *

\- Ужас! Кошмар! Катастрофа! Страшно подумать, что с нами теперь будет! Мы точно покойники! У меня волосы встали дыбом, когда они сказали мне, что Гарп лично прибудет на базу за нами! Ты знаешь, чем это пахнет, Коби? Коби?! – под конец Хельмеппо уже громко рявкнул, спугнув пролетающую над ними стайку белоснежных чаек.  
\- Ааа? – вопросительно протянул Коби, очнувшийся то ли ото сна, то ли от своих мыслей – а может ему удавалось совмещать и то, и другое. – В чем дело, Хельмеппо-сан? Мы уже приплыли?  
\- Нет, не приплыли, и слава богу! – взбеленился блондин, тем не менее учащая темп гребли. – Мало того, что мы с треском провалили наше первое самостоятельное задание, так еще ты беззастенчиво спишь на ходу! Да у тебя на лице большими буквами написано: «Вчера я явно перебрал». Под встречей со старым другом я подразумевал отнюдь не это, Король Моря тебя подери! Простой беседой за чашечкой чая не могли ограничиться? Тоже мне, алкоголики малолетние… Эй! Ты вообще меня слушаешь?!  
Взглянув на совершенно отсутствующее выражение лица своего коллеги и друга по совместительству, Хельмеппо, наконец, решил оставить его в покое. Очевидно, у этого идиота была насыщенная ночь, и сейчас он совершенно не способен переживать за свое будущее в лице грозного вице-адмирала Гарпа, да и за что-либо еще. Блондинистый сержант также отметил нечто странное в выражении лица Коби, но предпочел не обращать на это свое внимание.  
А Коби на самом деле никаких мук от предполагаемого похмелья не испытывал - наверное, тогда Луффи дал ему верное лекарство. А вот сидеть было немного больно. Хорошо, что Хельмеппо любезно, хоть и сквозь зубы, согласился грести без его помощи, а то могло бы быть и хуже. Вообще, старший сержант был ему благодарен за то, что тот вернулся днем за ним сам, на шлюпке, а не на корабле, полном морскими дозорными. Он, как оказалось, приказал им встать на якорь вдали от острова, откуда нельзя было разглядеть небольшой пиратский корабль, пришвартованный у скалистого берега.  
Коби бросил быстрый взгляд через плечо, чтобы в последний раз посмотреть на это судно, пока оно не скрылось из виду. С тоскливым вздохом он повернулся обратно, вперив взгляд в свои запылившиеся ботинки - корабль уже не было видно. 

Он ни о чем не жалел. Пусть Монки Д. Луффи и являлся его врагом, пусть Коби и было тогда безумно больно и пусть отголоски этой боли ощущались до сих пор, порой заставляя его краснеть. Он даже был готов смириться с тем, что, он, проснувшись сегодня утром, весь укутанный в колючий плед, не обнаружил Луффи рядом с собой. Мугивара нашелся на палубе, сидящим на носовой фигуре корабля. И оказалось, что он ничего не помнил из событий этой ночи. Он в этом сам признался, когда Коби, проверки ради, поинтересовался у него насчет лекарства, что тот ему дал накануне. Если верить слухам, Монки Д. Луффи очень восприимчив к таким вещам, как гипноз и внушение. Вполне возможно, что и алкоголь оказывает на него какое-нибудь побочное действие, в данном случае – частичная потеря памяти.  
И все равно Коби ни о чем не жалел. Хельмеппо прав: когда еще у них получится встретиться? Кто знает, возможно, это была его последняя встреча с Луффи – ведь никогда нельзя предугадать, что может случиться. И пусть хотя бы только Коби будет хранить в своей памяти и сердце воспоминания об этой ночи. Эти воспоминания он будет хранить также бережно, как и другие. Они будут придавать ему сил, стимул жить и бороться дальше, чтобы вновь встретить на своем пути этого невероятного, сильного как телом, так и духом человека и чтобы вдоволь насладиться его ободряющей и вселяющей уверенность улыбкой. А чтобы их пути пересеклись, чтобы превзойти его, нужно стать сильнее. Намного сильнее… 

Монки Д. Луффи продолжал стоять на корме, даже когда эта маленькая лодчонка скрылась из виду. После того, как Коби поблагодарил его за все, попрощался с ним и сел в лодку, он не обернулся и не посмотрел в сторону Мугивары, так и продолжая сидеть спиной, исчезнув вместе со шлюпкой точкой на горизонте. А этот… как его там? Ну, в общем, тот блондин работал веслами, устроившись напротив него. Но куда он смотрел, было неясно из-за этих странных темных очков, через которые его глаз вообще не было видно.  
И хоть прощание и вышло несколько суховатым, Луффи был уверен в том, что Коби не был на него в обиде.  
\- Надо же… - тихо сказал Мугивара, преодолевая путь от кормы до носа корабля, – Я все-таки умею врать… - затем с неким недовольством на лице немного помолчал, после чего добавил: - Лучше бы я этому так и не научился…  
Он взобрался на бушприт и с готовностью подставил лицо такому легкому, нежному, еще слабому, неуверенному, но обещающему перерасти во что-то большее ветерку. Этот ветерок напомнил ему кое-кого…  
Луффи тепло улыбнулся человеку, возникшему у него в мыслях.  
\- Что ж, становись сильнее. Иди к своей цели. Попробуй поймать меня. Я буду ждать…


End file.
